


Freedom

by Kawai1_chan



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai1_chan/pseuds/Kawai1_chan
Summary: First story I've writtenDid this for a school project :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Freedom

9 years…. Stuck inside the wall for nine years. Never knowing what’s beyond, just what’s in books. Armin would always meet Mikasa and I by a river, telling us his grandad found books about the outside world, but never would I have thought we would live to see the day where we actually see them. Tulips.

“They’re as pretty as a butterfly” Armin whispered. Barely.  
“What?” Mikasa says bluntly  
“I said they’re as pretty as a butterfly”.  
“You’ve always liked flowers huh Armin?” I ask  
He giggles. “I guess”.

We spent the whole day here. Gazing at the Tulips under clear blue skies. Feeling the wind blow over us soothingly. It was comforting knowing you could taste freedom, we never could inside the walls, always pressured to do something. The Tulips were colour coordinated like rainbows and pride flags. I heard the Netherlands is the most supportive pride country! I’m smelling the Tulips and they smell devine… actually they smell just like my mother… I think of her, how she would feel about the outside, about these Tulips, about me, if she were here that is.

“She would love this huh” a voice says behind me.  
I turn to look and see its Mikasa. She smiles warmly and has a look as if she knows what I'm thinking. She does.  
“I guess. Mother loved these things and you know it.”  
“Aunty loved everything” Armin says out of nowhere.  
I smile at them lovingly. “She did”

We’re laying down now, still in the big, wide field of Tulips. The suns set now and we can heat the bees flying home. I lay here with my two closest friends. My family. Knowing I’m loved and free, that I don't have to worry about fighting titans for now, not till SOS calls us anyways.


End file.
